


Pin Me Up Against A Wall

by banedario



Series: Freaky Friday's [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banedario/pseuds/banedario
Summary: Magnus let a playful smirk fall to his lips, finally releasing Alexanders’ hands from his own.“Well we should probably take this to the bedroom.” His eyes were gleaming with joy once Alec’s face dropped.“You son of a-.“Magnus immediately dove in for another kiss.





	Pin Me Up Against A Wall

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://banedario.tumblr.com/)   
>  i wish i had a beta because this isn't whatsoever edited

Alec didn’t think this was the direction they were going in as soon as they entered Magnus’ loft. One minute he was standing side by side to his boyfriend and, the next thing he knew he was being pushed against the wall. Magnus took ahold of the shadowhunters hands pinning them against the wall above his head.

The warlock’s lips connect to Alec’s in a flash, devouring his mouth while parting his lips so his own wet tongue can mix with Alec’s. Their tongues fought against each other’s fighting for dominance over the kiss, but as soon as Magnus’ teeth grazed over Alec’s own luscious lips biting down on his lower Magnus won.

Alexander released a heavy sigh, moaning when Magnus’ tongue licked over the roof of his own aperture, sucking and nipping at his bottom lip. The shadowhunters hands push against the resistance of Magnus’ own hands that are pinning him down, but it’s to no use.

Magnus is encasing his wrists tightly, but not to the point where bruises will form, only enough pressure to allow for Alec to stay put against the wall without a chance of escape.

“Magnus…” the shadowhunter panted in-between each kiss.  His hands formed a tight fist, moaning when his boyfriend started peppering kisses down the pale skin of his neck, sucking and nipping against the deflect rune to leave a mark.

“Mm... I-I think we should take this to the bedroom, Magnus.” Alec’s hips instinctively push against Magnus’ own, their crouches grazing over each other’s fabrics ever so slightly, causing goosebumps to rise against Alec’s own fair skin.

“My, my, my, my dearest Nephilim, why take this to the bedroom,” he begins, trailing kisses to the edge of Alec’s collar bones. “-When we can continue what we’re doing right here.”

It’s in that very moment when his boyfriend released a shaky groan, pushing his crouch into Magnus’ desperately.

The warlock released a chuckle, his hands moving to the zipper of Alec’s jeans teasingly dancing his fingers against the thick fabric.

“C’mon Magnus, stop- stop teasing.” Alec pleaded thrusting his hips to Magnus’ gentle touches. Moaning ever so quietly every time Magnus would dance his fingers against Alec’s now hard erection. The pressure between the material of his jeans were infuriatingly frustrating and, Alec couldn’t help but be embarrassed at the whimpers that escaped his lips.

His hands were pressing against the hold of Magnus’ own, whimpering for any relief he could possibly get at with Magnus’ teasing.

The warlock released another chuckle when he finally stopped dancing his fingers against the material of Alec’s jeans, reaching for the zipper to slide it down. Magnus pushed the jeans down, but only enough to where they were still barely hung against Alec’s ass.

The shadowhunter released a sigh of relief as soon as the pressure from his erection dialed down a notch. His hips still pushed up against Magnus’ looking for a touch, any touch.

“Now, now, my dearest.” Magnus murmured hands reaching down to rub against Alec’s erection through the thin material of Alexander’s boxers.

“You’re going to come like this, just my hand.” His lips grazed across Alec’s skin. The few sucks and, biting matching up with the slow up and down movements of Magnus’ own soft hands against Alec’s already throbbing penis.

Moans and whimpers passed the shadowhunters lips, hands pressing down into the palm of his skin in attempt to stop from pushing against the hold of his boyfriends own hands. Alec’s hips were shamelessly thrusting against Magnus’ hands in return for any touch he could gain towards his happy area.

“Oh, what am I going to down with you…” He titters applying pressure to his lover’s erection, squeezing and rubbing attentively towards his boyfriends now flushed cock.

Alec preens at the statement, faultfinding his anticipation submissively.

“Please, please, please. Magnus please.” His whines were loud, and the tightening sensation was clouding his stomach, ready for a release.

 But it wasn’t time. It was never that easy, never that quick. Magnus wanted to drag this out, wait for Alec to fall apart in his presence, wanting to see his face scrunch up in pleasure that was clouding his mind.

Magnus’ drew his hand from Alec’s pulsating erection, precum already soiling his boxers completely. The younger male groans in frustration when the heat of Magnus’ palm is no longer present. But the warlock smiled wickedly shaking his head all while lunging his fingers in the hem of his boxers, teasingly pushing down the fabric, leaving it to hang along with his boyfriend’s jeans.

The sharp coolness of the wind drafted against Alec’s now exposed cock, sending shivering sensations all along his spine, goosebumps rising against his pale skin.

His boyfriends tip was flushed red, precum leaking down against the base of his cock, vein prominently pulsating along the base showing readiness.

Magnus grins, his lips connecting to Alec’s already swollen ones, finally moving his hand to grasp Alec’s penis in his hand. The warmth of Magnus’ palm surrounded all of Alec’s mind. The shadowhunters hips were now moving in and out of Magnus grasp, finding friction against the hole of his grip.

The older male’s lips moved hungrily with Alec’s own sucking his bottom lip into his mouth greedily. The moans he was eliciting from Alec’s plump lips were taunting. Alec’s thrusts matching with Magnus’ own pumps.

Alexander. His Alexander, was falling apart right before Magnus’ very own golden eyes. His pumps were picking up pace, kisses become sloppily hurried, moans growing louder and louder, thrusts becoming irregular from the pleasure Alec was receiving. The knot in the bottom of his stomach was growing embarrassingly fast causing the shadowhunters whimpers to grow louder and, longer.

Alec was too close to the edge precum dripping in large amounts down the hold of his boyfriend’s hand. It wasn’t until Magnus finally thumbed his finger across the slit of Alec’s cock, when the shadowhunter came undone. His cum thickly covering the palm of the warlock’s hand and the groans desperately escaping his mouth in stuttered breaths.

Magnus was still pumping, only this time slowly, more intimately riding out Alec’s wave of pleasure, removing his mouth from his boyfriend’s lips and, kissing up his neck stopping at his deflect rune once more. His lips grazed across the already bruised skin pressing the softest kiss to the love mark.

Alexander’s chest was rising up and down, trying to calm his breathing.

“Wha-what about you?” Alec stuttered, looking down at Magnus’ own erection that was pressing against the tightness of his jeans.

Magnus let a playful smirk fall to his lips, finally releasing Alexanders’ hands from his own.

“Well we should probably take this to the bedroom.” His eyes were gleaming with joy once Alec’s face dropped.

“You son of a-.“

Magnus immediately dove in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gone wayyyyy too long but hey this is the first time i'm writing in like idk since last june lol I need to get back to this series but school and life was just so chaotic within this last year. Anyways if u want any kinks or prompts u wanna submit hmu in the comments or at my tumblr up below


End file.
